


I Thought It Was You

by AlleiraDayne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mistaken Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-30 23:29:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21436474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlleiraDayne/pseuds/AlleiraDayne
Summary: Sam and Dean bump into the reader while in town and she mistakes Sam for someone else.
Relationships: Sam Winchester/Reader
Kudos: 9





	I Thought It Was You

**Author's Note:**

> For SPN Fluff Bingo 2019, this fills the square Mistaken Identity.

He had seen the look in her eye from half a block away. Tenuous recognition clouded by doubt. But as Sam and Dean strode down the sidewalk toward the woman that scrutinized him, every step seemed to confirm her suspicions, uncertainty draining away.

“Hey, you’re that guy!”

Sam regarded Dean, then looked behind him to find the sidewalk empty. When he turned back to the woman standing before him, he stuttered. “Which guy?”

“The one from that show!” she exclaimed. “Right? Or are you just one of those really uncanny dopplegangers?”

Shit. Was there a Shapeshifter on the loose again?

“You were on that show,” she repeated, snapping her fingers, “dammit, what was it called?”

Sam stuttered as the fine hairs on the back of his neck stood on end. “Dean, what’s going on?”

Dean opened his mouth to respond but the woman spoke first. “Dean! That was it! Your character's name was Dean! You’re Ja—”

“No!” Sam interjected, but when the woman startled, he regretted his outburst and calmed. “No, I’m Sam. This is my brother, Dean.”

The woman cocked her head as if to see him clearer, inspecting him like a specimen under a microscope. “Sam. And Dean.” She paused and her stare shifted. “You’re joking, right? Because those are your character’s names on that other—”

“Stop!” Dean hissed, his face white as a sheet. “There is something very weird and very familiar about this. I’m getting major déjà vu vibes.”

“Don’t use that phrase. Today is definitely not yesterday again,” Sam insisted.

“No, that’s not what I’m talking about,” Dean said. “If Balthazar wasn’t dead, I’d swear we got tossed back into that bizzaro our-lives-are-a-fictional-tv-show universe.”

“That would be just as bad, dude,” Sam started, then paused when he saw the incredulous looked plastered on the woman’s face. “I’m so sorry, I think you’ve confused me with someone else.”

Her stare softened after a hesitant second. “It’s fine. You just… really look like him,” she breathed as her disappointment turned into a small smile. “Sam, I’m Y/N,” she added as she held out her hand.

Sam took it and, in that moment of connection, all the tension drained from his rigid spine. He smiled as he said, “Y/N. Pleasure to meet you.”

“Are you from Lebanon?” she asked.

“We are,” Dean interjected as he held out his hand.

She took it with a quick shake, then turned back to Sam. “I just moved into town last week. Still learning where everything is. Maybe you could show me around?”

Sam started to agree but caught Dean’s glare out of the corner of his eye. “I uh… I—”

“I’m just gonna go… over there and… be productive doing something else,” Dean said as he pointed across the street. “See you at home, Sammy.”

An endearing shake of her head prefaced her bewildered response. “Your brother is… interesting.”

“He’s annoyed,” Sam stated with a glare at the back of Dean’s head. “But he’ll get over it. Now, what can I help you find?”

Her brow shot skyward, nearly reaching her hairline as Y/N stuttered. “Right now?”

Sam shrugged. “I’ve got all day, nothing going on,” he said as he offered his arm.

A coy smirk curled her lips as her hand slipped into the crook of her elbow. “Is there a good bakery in town? I need a cake…”

Sam laughed far louder than he intended. Y/N giggled with him until he spoke.

“I know just the place.”


End file.
